


Sunflowers & Daisies

by hypnoticphan



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Love Triangles, Soulmates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoticphan/pseuds/hypnoticphan
Summary: Ben was your childhood best friend, but when he moved away to London to attend an acting school, you drifted apart. 9 years later, you accidentally meet again on the set of Ben’s newest movie project, Bohemian Rhapsody, with you as his personal voice and drum coach.





	1. I

“Okay, I think we’re done for today. Great job guys, we’ll see you tomorrow for another read through.” You close the thick binder containing the script and turn to your best friend beside you.

“So, wanna walk home together?” You look at Ben with a quizzical look on your face, hoping that he’ll say yes. You’ve been wanting to ask him what has been on his mind all day,. He’s been off on another planet ever since he got that phone call during lunch break, and although he just dismissed it as a ‘wrong number’, you knew him better than that.

“Oh… sure. Let me just grab my bag, and I’ll meet you by the doors.” He turns away without looking at you and gets up to walk across the stage. You try not to take it to heart, but he’s never acted this way around you before. You both have been best friends for your entire life; “partners-in-crime” as your parents like to call you and Ben. It warms your heart, knowing that you have someone that you can rely on for the rest of your life, but as soon as you look up at Ben walking toward to you with his book bag slung over his back, your heart quickly deflates at the sight of his far away look and dejected walking style.

“Ready to go?” You cheerfully ask Ben. He nods, and you walk out of the theatre room together. 

You walk in silence together, and it seems like Ben is content with just appreciating the sounds of nature, before he decides to abruptly stop walking. You stop and look over your shoulder to see Ben looking down at the ground.

“(Y/N)… I don’t know how to tell you this…” Ben looks up at you with an expression that you can’t read. That freaks you out even more, because you’ve always been able to tell what he is thinking just from the look on his face. You turn around to face him fully.

“What’s up, Benny? You know you can tell me. I know you’ve been acting really weird all day. Just tell me what’s wrong and I’ll help you through it.”   
“Well… do you remember how a couple of months ago, I applied to that stupid acting school in London as a joke?” You nod your head, already feeling a mixture of excitement and fear. “Okay, so during lunch today, I got a call from their admissions office and they want me to attend next year…” Ben trails off slowly, and you pull the most dumbfounded face you can muster. 

“Um… hello, Ben? You got accepted to the school that actual Carrie Fisher and Catherine Tate and Martin Freeman went to? Why did you not tell me this sooner?!” You jokingly nudge Ben on the arm, still knowing that something was up but trying your hardest to lighten his mood. That was your job as best friend, after all.

“Well… they want me to come for a or workshop or something for a while before the year starts, which is why I’m a little bummed, I guess,” Ben chuckles sadly before looking back down at his feet again. 

“Oh, are you sad because you can’t go? I know your family said that you guys were thinking of going to Florida for a bit this summer and I’m assuming that’s why you can’t go.”

“No, I can ‘absolutely go’, as my mother said. I’ve been texting her all day. That’s the kicker about this whole thing, is that I would have to leave next week.” You feel your heart drop into your stomach.  _ Next week? _

“You know we still have a month left of classes, not to mention the last play of our secondary careers, right?” Ben rolls his eyes at your remark.

“(Y/N), don’t you think I know that? My mom wants me to leave next week for my aunt’s house, so that I can get all settled in before the workshop starts, and then also give me some time to get a part-time job if I so desire.”  _ Which I know you don’t _ , you think to yourself. How could this be happening? Yesterday, you and Ben were planning the colour scheme for your graduation, walking to McDonald’s for lunch, and watching music videos on your television after school. Today, you find out he suddenly only has a week left before he leaves you. Instead of focusing on the dark side of this entire situation, you decide to try to cheer Ben up, and help him see what amazing news this is for him.

“Okay, well, I still don’t see why you’re so upset! You got accepted into an amazing drama school, and it’s going to kickstart your career! There’s no way you aren’t excited about that.” You study Ben’s familiar face for any sort of happiness or spark of joy, and you eventually see it in the corner of his mouth. It turns up slightly, and you know that this is your chance to get another joke in. “I mean, look at Catherine Tate. You say she’s not that good of an actress but she went to the same school as you and look where she is now!” Ben’s shy smile quickly turns into a fully-fledged grin, and you decide to send it home. “I can’t wait for another 15 years when your career is going to be at the end of someone’s joke just like dear old Catherine was just now for me.” Ben’s laughter erupts from his chest and it makes you crack a smile as well. Ben’s laugh slowly fades off as the reality of the situation sets in and sobers you both up.   
“What about us?” Ben says quietly, looking at you deep in the eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’ll visit you every weekend or so. You’re still going to be my best friend, you know. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” You elbow Ben gently in the ribs, causing him to resume walking in the direction of your houses. You walk in silence with Ben at your side before you speak up once more.

“Just promise to remember me when you’re big and famous, please? I can’t have you forgetting about me now.” 

“I promise.”


	2. II

 

You finished stepping off of the elevator when your phone chimes with the sound of an incoming text message.

       _Are you here? The actors and crew have begun to gather in the conference room. Meeting starts in 5 minutes._

Your supervisor’s message makes you ten times more nervous than you already are. You start to wonder if anyone that you’ve worked with on films before is going to be there. You hope not, because although you’ve had pleasant experiences on set with all of the cast and crew, you don’t like to revisit the past. Your family has joked about you being the ‘emu’ of the family, because of the fact that they can’t walk backwards.

You find yourself smiling slightly at your family’s anecdotes to yourself as you reach the conference room. You take one last deep breath to soothe your ever-growing nerves before walking through the wooden door that has some muffled voices flowing through it.

The first thing you see when the door swings open before you is the amount of people, then the layout of the room. You thought there would be more people than there actually appeared to be in the room. There are only about twenty or thirty people mingling in groups around tables and chairs arranged in a square so they’re all facing the middle of the room. You quickly scan the room for your supervisor, Becky, to ask her about the lack of people in the room before finding her in the corner of the room speaking to some other people that you don’t immediately recognize. You walk up to Becky and once she catches sight of you, she introduces you to the two men, who are the two supervising art directors. The four of you chat for a little bit before the conversation wraps up, as one of the executive producers calls out from the center of the room that the meeting is about to begin.

“I thought there would be more people here than this,” you quickly whisper to Becky as you two try to find a place to sit in the squarely arranged tables.

“It’s only the people who are a bigger part of the movie, or those who are working closely with the actors. Not everyone can fit in this tiny room, now can they?” Becky smiles at you before finding a seat and pulling out the chairs for you and her.

“Speaking of which, who am I working with? I’ve kept forgetting to ask you that.” You try to quickly find an answer to the question before the meeting actually begins, but before Becky can respond, the two people seated at the front of the room stand up and begin to address the cast and crew.

You let your eyes scan the people in the room to see if you recognize anyone, but don’t immediately see anyone that you know personally. Then, you look at the people standing again, who have just finished introducing themselves as the executive producers.

“Alright, to break the ice a little, we’re going to ask that we go around the room and introduce ourselves, and what you have previously worked on, so that we’re a little more familiar with everyone. Since we started, we’ll just look to our left to the actors playing the band, even though they most likely don’t need an introduction. So, Rami, would you mind taking it away?” The executive producers sit down and allow Rami to begin speaking.

“Hello, everyone, I’m Rami and I was graciously allowed to become Freddie for this movie. I guess my most notable role is either in Night of the Museum as the Pharaoh, or on my show Mr. Robot. I look forward to working with everyone!” You get slightly more excited, as you’ve loved Rami in everything he’s been in and can’t wait to watch him transform into Freddie in front of your eyes.  _I wouldn’t complain if that is who I get to work with._

Rami then looks over to the next man, who is extremely good looking as well, and introduces himself to the group.

“Hey, I’m Gwilym. I’m playing the legend Brian May, and I can’t wait to see what comes of this movie! I’ve worked on Midsomer Murders and Jonestown!” He says with a soft voice while waving around the room, and a couple people wave back. You don’t think you’ve seen any of his previous works, but you know he was chosen for a reason.  _Maybe it’s him?_ You think to yourself.  _But Brian May plays the guitar, right?… So who is it?_

Then, before the actor beside Gwilym at the end of the table could get a word in, the door to the conference room opens again and someone walks in.

“Sorry I’m late, I was stuck in traffic. Bloody London, always has traffic whenever you need to get somewhere.” You recognize the voice from somewhere, but can’t quite put a finger on it. The door is out of your sight though, so you’re unable to see who it is just yet.

“We’re just going around introducing ourselves to everyone, so why don’t you go ahead? The attention is on you anyway,” the man at the end of the table, along with a handful of people around the room, laugh at his banter toward this mysteriously familiar person. “Tell us what you’ve worked on before as well,” he adds.

“Alright. I’m Ben, and I play Roger. I’ve been on EastEnders, as well as the last X-Men movie.” A blond boy walks into your view and your heart stops.  _Ben._

After all these years,  _of course_  you guys would meet on a set where you have to work closely with him and only him as his drumming and vocal coach. Why, oh why, did you have to chose that as your instrument in school? And why, oh why, did you have to be so good at it that it landed you a job at probably the best movie you’ll ever work on?

You slink into your seat and hope to God, or whatever ethereal being is willing to help you, that Ben doesn’t see you.  _Yes, he’ll have to see me eventually, but not today, not right now._ He walks around the room smiling and nodding at people, but stops halfway in order to sit down  _right across from you?!_

You don’t know what to do. Should you acknowledge that you recognize him as your childhood best friend, or should you pretend you don’t know who he is? All you know is that seeing his stupidly good looking face has brought back the bitterness of the past. Although it might be childish and petty, you blame him entirely for the fact that you guys drifted apart only four months after he moved away. You tried your hardest, but no matter what you did, Ben was always either busy, tired, or didn’t respond to you at all. Eventually, you stopped trying, and he never tried again either. It hurt you, seeing your best friend of your entire life be so cold and distant, but you always knew, deep down, that he would begin to forget about you once he left you for the city. Perhaps it was for the best though, because you began to channel all of your inner frustrations and anger towards getting great marks at school and you’ve built yourself an amazing career doing what you love the most.  _But look at where that got me._ You’re convinced that you must have done something truly despicable in your past life to deserve this kind of cruel joke.

While you were lost in your thoughts, the introductions were still taking place. Now, the spotlight is almost on you, and you’re freaking out. Your heart rate must be sitting somewhere between 160-180 beats per minute, your hands are extremely sweaty, and you are trying your hardest not to look in Ben’s direction, which is more difficult than it may seem, because he’s sitting across from you. You feel as if he’s noticed you by now, and you can’t take any risks by looking at him.

It’s your turn. You swallow loudly and it echos around your head, and you wonder if anyone around you heard it.

“Hi, I’m (Y/N). I’ve worked on just a couple of small films before, so I guess you could say that this is my first big film. I’m the drumming and vocal coach, and I’m really excited to get to know everybody.” Your voice sounded a bit shaky, but you did better than you thought you would. Becky takes over, and you feel a rush of relief because you got through that nerve-wracking experience fairly easily. However, you can still feel a pair of eyes on you, and you know exactly who it is.  _Do I look at him? Do I wave at him? Do I give him the evil eye?_  A million questions were running through your head, and in the confusion of it all, your eyes subconsciously dart to where Ben is sitting.

He’s looking right at you, making sure you know that he knows exactly who you are. Then, he nods, as if acknowledging that you used to be best friends and are nothing more than acquaintances, if that. So, because you now know that he’s as much of a prick as before, you look away and refuse to look back unless absolutely necessary. And you know that the blank stare you give him is enough to say ‘I know who you are, and I don’t care’.

The rest of the meeting goes by smoothly, and once it’s wrapped, you expect to leave and be rid of Ben’s never-ending stares for today. You know he’s been staring at you this entire time; his eyes have been burning holes into the side of your face.

You stand up beside Becky and begin to gather up your things, when Becky decides to ruin your day even more.

“Ready to meet Ben?” She motions towards Ben sitting and laughing with the rest of the boys, and you inwardly curse Becky for making you do this. Surely, you could just work with him on set, and take out all of the one-on-one meetings. It’s not as if you don’t already know what kind of person he truly is.

“I guess so.” You follow Becky towards the other side of the table, and out of the corner of your eye you see Ben following your movements with his eyes. He watches you walk over to him, yet you still refuse to look at him. It isn’t until after Becky ‘introduces’ you two, and Ben holds out his hand in your direction for a handshake, that you finally look at him, and take his hand.

Ben smiles at you and says “Hey, (Y/N).”

_Please tell me I have the strength to get through these couple of months._

 


End file.
